Frenemies
by harvey1997
Summary: The boys last year at school was going to be one heck of a journey until tragedy struck. Now Craig is going crazy and suspects Cartman,Kyle,Butters and Stan had something to do with Clyde's disappearance. Will the boys get away with murder or will the murderer became the murdered.
1. Chapter 1

A note from the author

Okay first of I would like to start of by thanking rockqueen98 for all those tips on presentation.I promises from now on my work will be a lot more readable.I had been ignoring this problem for a long time didn't realize how bad my writing is but don't worry my new writing app has spell check. On another topic this story is just a one shot but I will continue it if I get good reviews and when I've finished my other stories.

**Frenemies**

Kyle and Cartman have been at each others throats since the dawn of time. Ever since they met each other one has has tried to piss of the other. Kyle hated Cartman because he's a fat,racist,sexist, manipulative bastard. Not to mention the fact that he constantly picks on him for being Jewish.

I bet you're thinking well if thats all the reasons for why Kyle hates Cartman. Surely there must be some reason for why Cartman hates Kyle. Well other than being Jewish no their is not. So ask yourself this what has to change to turn to life long enimes into life long friend's. Well the domanate male always protects his heard no matter how he fells about them.

For example last week I was at school getting my things out the locker's. Standing next to me was none other than Kyle Broflovski himself. He was trying to Carry about five books at once. thats when the school bully came up and knocked them all out of his hands.

"Aww did the little geek drop his precious books,Ha" the bully taunted.

"Only because you made me" kyle responded.

I was a little shocked I'll admit I never seen Kyle stand up for himself well except for Cartman.

"What was that,book face" the bully looked very amused at that remark I myself felt it to be a bit sloppy

"I said you made me drop my books,now pick them up" Kyle more are less order. The bully looked taken back by Kyle's temper.

"You don't tell me what to do!" The bully shouted swimming his fist in Kyles closed his eyes ready to embrace the pain but to his surprise and mine there was none. A hand and that hand led to a red coat that eventually led to a face but when our eyes reached the face we were in shock Cartman saved Kyle Broflovski from a bully. Cartman's hand was gripped around the bully's fist that was aimed at Kyles face. Cartman squeezed the fist and once again to my shock the bully cried out in pain.

"Uhhh! Stop please " the bully begged

Cartman turned the bully's arm around making a few popping sounds in the process and forcing the bully to look at Kyle. The bell rang a while ago but this was way better than hearing about what went on in last nights episode of Hollyoaks. Kyle was still a little confused about what just see Cartman making the bully suffer and he didn't complain. Cartman pushed the bully's arm up towards the ceiling and it made a huge snapping sound pushing Kyle back into reality.

"Cartman stop! You're gonna break his arm" Kyle shouted.

"Uhhhhhh,please listen to him" the bully begged

Cartman kneed the bully in the gut causing him to collapse on the floor.

"Say sorry and I'll stop!"

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry"

Cartman released his grip on the bully on the bully.

Kyle stood there watching as the bully that was about to beat him steal his lunch money was now crying like a baby on the floor in front of turned his back on the crying bully and without word left the scene. We both stood there looking at each other thinking the exact same thing. Did Eric Cartman really just save Kyle Brofloskie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 lunch**

**Okay so the narrator in the last chapter was Kenny not Stan and to indicate when Kenny's speaking their well be Brackets ( )**

"Kyle, Kenny, Eric you missed all my lesson there for I expect you back here after school to catch up on what you missed." Mr Garrison told them.

"But Mr Garrison." Kyle and Kenny chimed

Mr Garrison continued to Becker with the children until Mr Garrison finally gave in.

"Sigh, fine Kyle you don't have to attend but you better be caught up by tomorrow. Kenny, Eric you still have to attend now get the hell out my class."

Mr Garrison shoved them out the class. The boys walked down the hall to get some lunch. Kenny started talking to Kyle about how he has detention and Kyle doesn't. When a red gloved hand was placed on Kenny's shoulder scaring the shit out of him.

"(Dude, fuck sake you trying to kill me)"

"Don't be such a baby Ken" Stan laughed

"Hey where's Cartman " Kyle asked

"Why do you care"

"(Guys cmon There's no line we'll get the best food)"

Kenny run to the stool where a selection of sandwiches sat on one side. On the other Pizza, Meatloaf and hamburger's. Kyle and Stan followed Kenny to the food stand. where a big coloured man stood wearing a chefs hat Handing Kenny a Cheese burger.

"( Thanks chief)"

"Kenny wait for us" Stan whined as Kenny continued to walk towards the tables.

"Hey chef"

"Hello children"

"Chef I'm confused "

Stan gave a quick glance to Kyle before returning his gaze to Chef.

" why you confused Kyle" Chef asked

"Well something in my life has changed and I don't know if I like it."

"What's changed Kyle ?

" I I don't know "

"Oh, well sorry then children I don't know how to help you then"

"C'mon Kyle we gotta find Kenny, bye Chef."

Kyle and Stan walked to the table's, neither Kenny or Cartman was at any of them.

"Where are they"

Kyle and Stan set their lunches down on the table and tuck in

"I wonder where Cartman and Kenny have gone" Kyle asked

"Yeah, Kyle what did you mean when you told chef that you're confused."

"It's just something that happened at break don't worry"

"What happened"

Kyle put his burger down and pulled his ginger hair from underneath his hat.

"Kyle!"

"I nearly got beaten up"

"What!, you okay"

Stan and Kyle jumped at the sudden tray of food that just slammed down next to them. On the tray was multiple packets of cheesy Poofs, and one veggie burger.

"Hey fags, what we talking about " Cartman rudely interrupted

"We'll Thiers Cartman"

"We were talking about Kyle he got"

"Really, why the hell would you want do that , the Jew hasn't been stealing any ones money has he greedy, Jew rat."

"He nearly got beat up early on you fat fuck"

"So" Cartman replied

"Cartman don't you care ?" Kyle asked

"No, why would I, I don't give two fucks on what happens to you.I hate you you're nothing to me but a sticking Jew rat"

Cartman stormed of giving Stan and kyle the finger

"Fuck him. "Stan said

" yeah, so erm I was about to get beaten when"

Kyle was interrupted when Kenny was spotted running down the hall towards the boys.

"(Oh my god you guys you need to see this cmon you guys)"

Stan and Kyle exchanged looks and decided to follow led them outside the school where the playground is. A crowd had gathered all chanting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The children chanted

"Kenny what the hells going on?" Kyle asked

"(Cartman and Butters are in a fight to the death)"

"Go Butters!" Stan chered

Stan and Kenny cheered Butters on while Kyle just stood there watching hoping. Inside the the circle both boy's were pretty battered but Cartman was starting to lose balance Butters had very blurry vision thanks to his black eye. Butters gathered all his strength and punched Cartman in the face causing him to stumble backwards falling on his back but what no one saw was that Cartman was not gonna get back up.

"(And the winner is Butters)" Kenny announced

"Uh fellas I think I might of killed him" Butters worried

"Don't be stupid Butters it was just a fight" Stan said bending down to shake Cartman's body

"Wake up! Wake up! We know your facking"

Minute's passed and Cartman did not move and the annoyed atmosphere was replaced by a scared fearful one.

" shit, Butters get the principal "

**Don't worry he's not dead or is he.**

**Chapter 3 probably won't be posted until January. **

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter if so try my other stories. **

**This Chapter didn't have any povs by the way but the next one will be based mainly around Kyle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 to the Hospital**

**Stans POV**

Butters came rushing out with Mr Mackey and Chef racing behind him. The two members of staff were careful when lifting up Cartmans unconscious body. Mr Mackey nearly dropped him because of the extreme wait he was forced to Carry. I wanted to make a joke about Cartman being a fatass but I caught a glance of Cartman's face and restrained myself. Chef brought me and Butters along to help explain what happened, Kyle assisted on coming with but chef denied the request. He said if he let him come then sure enough other kids will be making a fass on why Kyle got to miss school but they dont.

"Maky, yeah the fat kid, maky I don't like him either but you gotta do what you gotta do. Maky 15 minutes, oh you do oh yeah we can wait." Mr Mackey continued to ramble to the phone. losing sight of the purpose of the phone call until he finally hung up.

"Well." Chef asked

"Well what"

"They on their way ?" Chef asked getting slightly annoyed

"Oh the ambulance well he has to pick up his little girl in an hour from here anyway so I said we'll wait, maky". Mr Mackey explained

"What!" Both Stan and Chef screamed.

" oh hamburger's, Eric's gonna die and its all my fault !"

Butters broke down into tears cradling his knee and rocking backwards and forwards. Butters was sitting in front of me and Cartman on the floor. I could tell Butters felt guilty for all this and didn't want to see him in any pain or worse.

I probably should calm Butters down but to be honest with you I really couldn't give a shit. I don't care how Butters fells this is all his fault. He got in the fight with Cartman and now we'll waiting for Cartman to be rushed off to the Hospital. I don't care who started it Butters should've just walked away. Whatever happens to Cartman is on his head. I don't understand why I'm so angry I mean this is Cartman. Eric Thereof Cartman. He said himself he doesn't give a shit about us so why should I. Why am I so angry! All Cartmans ever done is rip on me he's never shown any sign that he might care. I'm fooling myself to think that he does but that doesn't mean I don't. Know matter how much of an ass hole he is his steal my friend and now he's in pain.

"Your right Butters," Stan said with a glum tone.

Butters stopped crying and stopped to look up at Stan. Tears didn't stop strolling down his face, both his eyes were swollen and Butters himself seemed to have the shakes.

"Yeah, snif Stan" Butters replied with a look of shame across his face

Stan looked at him and felt all his rage disappear. He really is upset I don't want to make it any worse. Its not really his fault we don't know who started the fight. Hell he may of just been defending himself. I can't, I can't say it. Ha we all know what you be saying if you were awake. Stan laughed in his head knowing that Cartman would be taking the piss right now of his humanity and compassion.

" Butters, it's not your fault." Stan told him

Butters broke into tears among hearing these words and after wiping the tears away. Butters shocked Stan with a strong man hug forcing Stan to back of a little.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Butters cried

Normally I call Butters gay for doing something like this but this didn't feel gay it felt right. Butters released his grip and I was now free to move.

"Children its here" Chef informed us.

"What's here" Stan asked

"I phoned for another ambulance after dealing with Macky. Now common on children we need to get Eric out to the front" Chef explained

Butters and myself rushed over to Cartman's body.

"Hey ERM what if we used the wheelchairs from I.T to wheel Eric out" Butters suggested

"Good idea, go get the chairs children" Chef instructed

Stan and Butter's came back with two chairs with wheels on the bottom. Chef laid Cartman across the two chairs and the boys stood beside them making sure they don't wobble. Eventually we got out the front of the school where the nurses were waiting.

"Okay just help me lift him up on here" the female nurse said to chef as they struggled to get Cartman into the Ambulance.

"Children you better get to class now" Chef instructed

Me and Butters were about to leave when the nurse called us back.

"Boys we gonna need you to come with us to the Hospital" the nurse explained

"What! Why!" Stan freaked

" just a couple questions to find out what we dealing with and some forms to fill in."

"Your be fine Stan I come with you, nothing bad is gonna happen to you why I'm their " chef encouraged

Chef informed principal Victory that he wouldn't be in the rest of the day. Butters,chef and eventually Stan got into the Ambulance.

"Dont worry buddy your be okay" Butters patted Stan

**Kenny's POV**

Kyle watched the Ambulance rush down the road away from the school. Through the window in Mrs Alice Art class, Mrs Alice took notice of this and decided to leave him be I decided to just get on with my work and try and forget about all this fucking balls

"Kyle can you pass me the glue " Craig asked

He had a blank emotionless fell about him. The way he asked seemed like he didn't even know what had happened. Kyle grabbed the glue and tossed it in Craig's direction. Unfortunately Kyle's aim was a little of and he hit Craig in the eye.

"Agh, you fuck head ! " Craig exaggerated.

Craig was covering his eye with one hand and waving the other about. Using it to swear and threaten all aimed at Kyle. I was sitting next to Craig so I could of just made him shut up but I looked at Kyle and he gave me this look. The same look my dad gives me when I try and steal his beers so I let it go.

"Craig that's enough I'm sure Kyle didn't mean to hit you" Mrs Alice explained

Craig sat back down and continued with his work. I saw Craig get out a scrap piece a paper and write some kinda message on it. He folded it into a paper airplane and passed it to Kyle. Kyle sent Craig a message this one I saw clear as day.

It read " bring it on Dick"

Craig's face lifted up with anger and joy. I was pretty sure of what was about to go on now but I still have to confront Kyle. I don't want another Cartman...

Time seemed to speed up after announcing that name. His mind froze and was now being overtaken by guilt. Its all my fault, I'm the one that arranged the fights. I just wanted to make a quick buck. After witnessing what Cartman did to that bully I thought he be fine.

**...**

**Flash back or Kenny's plan**

Kenny was Choosing a table to sit at in the Cafeteria when when patty nelson sat down by him.

"Your betting man right" Bebe asked

"I do like to take risks" Kenny replied smug

" Can you fight" Bebe asked

"Why do you want to know" Kenny replied not wanting to get in trouble

"Me and Lola run a Fight Club kind of and we were wondering if you would like to join" Bebe asked

"No thanks" Kenny refused the offer

"Really you get £100 every time you win" Bebe tested

"What!" Kenny nearly choked on his milk

Kenny wanted to sing up but the truth being he can't afford to lose.

"I can't pay for the fights but what if I got !y own fighter would that be okay". Kenny asked

" you mean like a 2for1 sure thing babe. Just make sure you sign up with Craig" Bebe informed him then left.

...

Kenny found Craig outside near the Goth kids. Bebe and Lola was also seating outside by the steps smoking and eating Bits of their lunch. Craig hand become half Goth in the years he finds life depressing but he enjoys other stuff mainly drugs but also pain among others. Simon it all up he's a sick,sick Bastard.

"Kenny my friend you're looking so so fucking fezzy what can I do for you" Craig asked

" I want in on the Fight club" Kenny announced

"Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha, oh god know you can't be serious Ha. Im sorry Kenny but I can't do that to you. your be homeless then we'd have to kill ya." Craig tried to stop himself from laughing

Bebe and Lola also was on the floor laughing their lungs out why the Goth kids just continued to smoke.

"I'm not gonna be the one doing the fighting I'm just his Manager so I get half the money" Kenny explained

Craig stopped laughing and stood up to look Kenny dead in the eye.

"You pay half if you lose Bimbo" Craig explained

" we'll I just won't lose then" Kenny said smug

Craig continued to stare at him then fell back down on to Lola's lap. Moving her hands down to where his crotch lay

"Fine bring your fighter to the front of the School in 20 minutes." Craig shoed him of and Kenny left

...

"I hate you ! you're nothing but a thriving Jew rat ! " Cartman screamed in rage

I watched the scene take place from the hall and grabbed Cartman as he Stormed out.

"Fuck of Kenny I need to be alone" Cartman raged

I was thinking of letting him cool down but we only had 10 minutes until the fight so instead I did the unthinkable. I gave him a hug. At first he looked confused and angry and started to push back but it didn't take long for the fat lump to give in. I released him and he shocked me he smiled I don't think I've ever seen him smile before not unless he's planning something but this was different this was a genuine simile.

"Well that was pretty gay but... thanks" Cartman said

Cartman started to walk off and I forgot what I wanted. I chased Cartman down and explained the fight club to him.

"No, not doing it. I've not done anything evil or money making for 4 years why would I start now" Cartman told him

"Please Cartman you really be helping a friend out here" Kenny pleaded

"My Judo is only for emergency's" Cartman explained

" you mean like saving Kyle" Kenny announced

Cartmans face started to glow a hot red similar to the coll smirk Kenny was showing. A large bolt of fear was released inside of Cartman sending him back a few.

" I don't understand why you don't want anyone to know but I do and so will the School if you don't fight" Kenny black mailed

Cartman gave in and agree to Kenny's request a small part of Cartman was proud of Kenny it was like watching his self at work. Cartman was both proud and ashamed I don't want Kenny to tune out how I have.

...

Kenny and Cartman was greeted at the front by Craig. Who burst into tears of laughter immediately after laying eyes on Cartman.

"This,this is your Fighter Kenny cmon I can't enter him its unfair on the other fighter's" Craig said

"What!" Both Kenny and Cartman said in alliance

" yeah I mean there expecting a challenge cmon this, this is nothing" Craig insulted

That last word really got under Cartmans skin not to !mention the constant laughing. Cartman placed his hand on Craig's shoulder making Craig jump

"I assure Tucker if you don't let me enter you will regret it" Cartman threatened him.

Craig hated it when people called him Tucker it reminded him of his dad he hated his dad. Craig walked up to Cartman and grabbed his shirt color. Cartman did not Flench.

" hmm okay fine Kenny Cartman can fight but I'm choosing the opponent" Craig told him

Kenny thanked Craig and went to get Stan and Kyle but Cartman stopped him.

" Cartman don't you want moral support? " Kenny asked

" I don't want them to know about this or the other thing" Cartman told him

" fine I won't tell them" Kenny started to rash of but was stopped aging by Cartman

" thats not enough it only takes one hint of suspicion to make those too suspicious. If they do get suspicious there gonna find out about this and everything else." Cartman explained

"Well there's no point not telling them someone will eventually" Kenny told him

"No we can keep it a secret just you and me none else" Cartman panicked

"ERM I was talking about the fight" Kenny said

"Oh yeah get them to come but they won't route for me so you mustn't neither" Cartman told him

"Okay, good luck"

Kenny left to get Stan and Kyle and Cartman went to met his opponent.

...

"Five minutes till show time boy's" Craig informed Butters and Cartman

"So Butters how you get involved in this" Cartman asked

"Well I have some anger problems so the Dr told me to find a way to channel all my anger and this works" Butters told him

"Thats cool me Kenny's making me do it as a bet. Say how good are you at this?" Cartman lied

"Butters has never lost a match his one of my best. Its the reason he's facing you now get out there" Craig pushed the boys out into the Arena. Which in reality is just the football field but got renamed after that stunt with Wendy beating the shit out of Cartman. You can taste the irony

...

**Kyle's POV**

Me and Craig have arranged to Fight after School. Over glue it sounds silly but I don't really give a fuck. One of my best friends is in the hospital because of a fight now he wants to start one bring it on Dick. The Bell rings signaling Schools out I march out the door ignoring Kenny Calling me. I pull open the front doors and waited by the Arena. exactly where Cartmans fight took place. A couple minutes pass and my rage began to die down. I took a seat in the earth where Cartman's body once laid and started to stroke the ground hoping it might bring him back stop this whole day from happening. A tall blue friger started to approach Kyle the closer it got the more the air felt like poison.

"Aww looks like you didn't need me to put you down after all. I just do this because I want to then" Craig said then proved to Kick and punch Kyle

Blood was ozzing from out Kyles nose and mouth. Not to mention the incredible pain he was in. Kyles body hurt all over he found it hard to continue breathing and a part of him wanted to give up. Thats when the unexpected happened the pain stopped and Kyle heard a second voice. Though the words were jumbled he could hear Craig's scream just fine.

"Its all your fault!" Kenny scream

Kenny was sitting on top of Craig punching him in the face aging,aging and aging. Kyle found the strength to get back up on his feet and placed a hand on Kenny.

"Ken thats enough! It hurt Kyle to shout but he needed to make sure he heard.

Kenny punched Craig one more time then got up to help Kyle. Looking at Kyle made him feel sick with GUILT. Kyles right eye was swollen bad and all of the left side of his face was bruised pretty bad. Kenny couldn't see what else was wrong with him not without removing his clothes but Kyles Left hand seemed to be mangled up. All his fingers were twisted around each other and one look like it was about to fall of. He still had blood coming out of his nose and could barely stand he was holding on to Kenny for balance as they made their way to a bench.

Kenny and Kyle reached the bench placed at the front of the School. It was starting to get dark now and Kenny was getting worried. He took Kyles cell phone from him and rung for an Ambulance. In less than a minute the Ambulance arrived and took the too to the hospital.

**Okay first of the flashback sequence was going back before the fight with Cartman and Butters I just thought I should tell you that in case you got confused**

**Second the kids in my story are not Kids there 16-18 the second Chapter might prove otherwise with chef calling them children but if we can just ignore that**

**And they are in the same school as they were when they were kids. Its there last year**

**And I'm sorry to all Craig fans I know how out of Character he is but I needed a Villain and Craig just seemed to fit. I was gonna use Clyde but Craig is way better**

**I hope you all have a merry Christmas or Hanukah and a happy new **

**Chapter 4 in February 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 I hate highschool**

**The Hospital**

Kyle and Cartman were in hospital waiting for permission to leave. Cartmans mom Lina (I think her name is) was there to pay for their medical bells and take them to School straight after. Unfortunately Kyles mom couldn't do it because of an important business trip.

"But mommmmmm! Do we really have to go to school." Cartman winged.

"Yes dear the Dr was very strict on it"

" but mom everyone's going to laugh because of me being a cripple" Cartman moaned.

"Your not a cripple Cartman you're just not allowed to stand for a month." Kyle explained.

"Fine I'm a cripple for a month" Cartman moaned.

"I don't see what the big deal is you never use your legs any way" Kyle said

"Hey screw you Kyle! Screw this!" Cartman said getting out of the wheelchair.

"Eric get back in that chair this instance" Lina order.

"Why, my legs aren't broken I can walk. All this is going to do is make people hate me even more." Cartman moaned.

"Eric the Dr said you need to stay in the chair for at least a month to see if another seizure triggers" Lina remained him.

"Seizure ?" Kyle repeated clueless.

"Oh now look what you've done! You might as well tell everyone now. Hey, hey everyone Eric Theodore Cartman may have Epilepsy!" Cartman stressed.

"What!?" Kyle freaked.

"Eric! Theodore! Cartman! Sit down right now! Or God help me I'll, I'll" Lina struggled to think of an appropriate punishment.

"Your what huh" Cartman said feeling pretty good about himself.

"Sit down right now or I'll tell Kyle something about you" Lina threatened.

Cartman went to feeling high and mighty to worried and confused but also a little bit betrayed that she would do something like that. Cartman was worried what could she possible no he thought. She's my mom I tell her everything he thought to himself. I wouldn't of told her. A deep dark feeling sunk in Cartmans hart something he rarely ever feels fear.

Cartman gave in to his mother's requests and sat back down into the wheelchair. Kyle was very curious on what Mrs Cartman knew that made Cartman back of so easily and was determined to find out. "Kyle take Eric out to the Car and wait in there for me." Lina said handing Kyle the car keys.

Kyle pushed Cartman out into the carpark. " so how'd you break your arm?" Cartman asked.

"I didn't" Kyle said

"Yes you did that's why its in the cast you dumb Jew"

"What did I say about the Jew remarks" Kyle remained Cartman of the set of rules Kyle laid down for him to follow in order for them stay friends.

"Sorry it must be my Epilepsy forcing me to say things I wouldn't normally say" Cartman replied.

"You shouldn't joke about that. You never know that could be a real thing" Kyle said entering the car and Cartman got out of the wheelchair in order to get in.

"So Kyle how did you break your arm? And don't say you didn't because I can see clear as day that it is" Cartman asked.

Craig beat the shit of me and broke my arm in the progress. I probably would of came of even worse if Kenny hadn't of stopped him." Kyle told him.

Craig ! That ass hole! Its his fault I have to sit in this stinking chair!" Cartman shouted

"What?" Kyle questioned.

"Err nothing never mind. I prefer if you just forget I said that" Cartman worried.

Lina Entered the car and started the engine. "OK boys time to go to school"

"Yeppie" Cartman said sarcastically.

**High School**

The boys got out the Car and entered the high school. As they walked down the hallway they couldn't notice that all eyes were on them. Not just Cartman but Kyle as well and they weren't kind eye's neither. They were harsh judgemental eyes Kyle and Cartman could feel daggers being stabbed into them.

"What the fuck are you staring at !" Cartman angrily asked pissed of at being judged.

"Cart-Cart-Cart-Cart. Eric wow did Butters break your legs or something?" Jimmy asked.

"No Jimmy that little shit doesn't have the strength." Cartman replied.

"But yet he still managed to beat you in the fight" Kyle teased.

"Screw you Kyle! God I would be so out of here if it wasn't for this fucking chair!" Cartman moaned.

"Oh stop moaning it's only one month" Kyle said.

"Ye-yr-yea-yea-yeah at least your not crippled for li- for li- for li- for- at least its not permeant." Jimmy said.

The three boys arrived at the classroom no one was there yet except for them so they decided to take a seat. "Hey Kyle how'd you break your arm" Jimmy asked.

Kyle was about to answer him but Cartman beat him to it. "Ask Craig I'm sure he knows all the details" Cartman teased.

Jimmy was about to question him but Mr Garrison and the rest of the class showed up. The class was fill with kids Kyle and Cartman don't know but there was also kids they did know. Craig was in all of Kyle's classes so he was expected to be in this one. Wendy was also in this class though she might as well bunk scene all she does is talk on the phone and check her Facebook updates. Kenny is in this class and split between Kyle and Cartman Classes. Mr Garrison gave them an algebra sheet and passed out from a really bad hangover.

"PSS Kenny what lesson have you got after this" Cartman whispered.

"English you" Kenny whispered back.

"Same, what other lesson's do you have today" Cartman asked.

"After English I have a free period and then its lunch. Art we all have P.E yeppie and then we can leave this hell hole" Kenny answered.

"Language! If you kids don't shut up I'm keeping the whole class in detention" Mr Garrison threatened.

**English**

The whole class was quiet from now on until the bell rung and the children headed to their next lesson. In one Class was Kyle, Stan and Cartman and in the other Class was Craig Kenny and Butters. Craig made Kenny and Butters sit with him as much as they hated the idea of being any where near him they were afraid to say no.

"What do you want Craig ?" Kenny asked.

"A bit of respect would be nice but since that's never going to happen. I want my money and for every day I don't get my money someone will die." Craig threatened. Butter's was sitting at the back of the class but saw Kenny leave.

"Mr McCormick where do you think your going ?" Mrs Martin asked

"Toilet" Kenny lied.

"Fine but be quick" Mrs martin told him.

Butters watched Kenny leave but didn't notice Craig walking over to him.

"Butters I'm going to need you to fight aging is lunch time good with you." Craig asked.

"Oh well Craig I don't really want to fight anymore after what happened to Cartman and all." Butters said

"What happened to Cartman was an accident but you are a good fighter and you can't let one little accident hold you back." Craig told him

"If it all the same to you I think I'd rather just eat my lunch and hung around with my friends" Butters said.

Craig got up and looked over to see the teacher helping one of the other students. Craig lifted Butters of the chair and of the floor. Nobody else noticed because he was at the back and the teacher was helping someone. "Listen here you fucking shit ! You will fight because I own you and everyone else in this hell hole and if you don't fight I'll make suffer" Craig whispered so none of the other students heard.

...

Craig returned to his sit and Kenny came back to class. The next class was quiet boring except for Kenny's free period. He went in to town trying to rais money for a fake charity he made up and doing other wacky things. Trying to raid money for Craig but was unlucky.

"Hopefully he was lying about that hole I'll Kill someone thing" Kenny told himself.

Kenny was about to give up when he noticed a bunch of people were dropping change for him. He wanted to tell them that he's not homeless but Kenny needed the money it may be a life or death situation.

**Lunch Time/Craig's POV**

Butter's didn't go to fight he tried yeah he tried but Kyle and Stan were insistent on him staying. Kenny paid me half what he owes so I won't kill anyone but Butter's still needs to be punished for not fighting. I waited for him to get up and followed him into the Toilet. Just before Butters locked the Toilet Stool I burst my why in and quickly placing my hand on Butter's mouth to silence the screams.

"You didn't even try well lucky for you kenny paid up so I'm not going to kill you" Craig told him but then he bashed Butter's head into the toilet.

"That doesn't mean you go unpunished" Craig wrapped his hands around butters neck slowly cutting of his air supply.

"Mphhhhhh!" Butters maphiled screams could just about be heard.

Craig could feel Butters pulse slowly fading and this made me feel so high its part of the reason why he always try a to find a reason to kill. Craig let go of Butters neck and Butters fell to the floor choking on his breath.

"Don't you ever disobey me again! Or next time I may not let go" Craig warned


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 the games begin**

**Stans POV**

The first week of a new school year is nearly over as Friday has began. I'm the only one that looks forward to Friday's because we get a two hour P.E session. Luckily for Kyle and Cartman they can't do P.E because of their temporary disabilities but I'm sure Mr handlers will find something just as fun for them to do.

"God this is so gay! I'd rather be running out there then filling in this shit!" Cartman complained.

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen you run" Stan said. Who was playing tennis with Butter's.

"Hey! I'm trying my best to lose weight you Vegan shit!" Cartman screamed.

I felt a little bad now I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I known Cartman been trying to lose weight. He lost five stone all through the summer holidays which is why he's slightly stronger, faster and at rare times nice. Is it silly to think Cartman might actually be trying to change? Though you never know stranger things have happened in the town of South Park.

"Sorry Cartman I didn't mean it like that I actually think you're doing pretty well on your diet" Stan apologised.

"Thank you" Cartman said proudly.

As I swung the ball at Butters I saw Kyle talking to the Coach I couldn't tell what they were saying but Kyle was definitely pissed-of.

"What's wrong Kyle?" Stan asked.

"The fucking dick won't let me play! Its only a broken arm not like I'm freaking disabled. God that asshole!" Kyle raged.

"I guess you're stuck with me then" Cartman teased.

I saw Kyle's Cheek's glow red after Cartman said that. I assumed it was because of the heat of the room but Kyle and Cartman won't doing anything so that couldn't be it. As I watched the two trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I forgot about Butters and befor i knew it the green tennis ball slammed right into my eye sending me onto the floor with a black swollen eye.

"that look like it hurt, Kid you alright?" Mr handlers asked

"No! I can't see and this really fucking hurts!" Stan cried.

"I have to get one of your friends to take you to the nurses office. You'll do take Stan here to nurse and be straight back so no bunking of Tucker " Mr handlers said.

Craig took me to the nurses office. On the way I decided to see if I could get some answers from some unanswered questions.

"So Craig I don't suppose you know how Kyle broke his arm?" Stan asked.

"Yep" Craig said.

"How then" Stan quickly asked wanting to know the secret Kyles been keeping from him.

Craig turned to face me even though I could barely see him I could make out that evil smirk on his face.

"Ha. You want to know how he broke it. Ha his attitude and lack of respect got him in trouble Ha." Craig said in his monotone voice only now his voice seemed broken and almost mechanical I will admit it did scare me.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked

"Here the nurse will see you now" Craig taunted dropping Stan of with the nurse.

"Thanks son you can go now" the nurse gently waved Craig of.

I entered the nurses office and sat on the seat she pointed to as she got her medical supplies ready. I couldn't help but wonder what Craig meant by lack of respect Kyles never joined a gang or anything and as far as i know Craig's not in one either. So what the hell am I missing?

"Stan Marsh what have we here" the nurse asked.

"A tennis accident" Stan said

"Okay let's clean the blood and then we find you out an eye patch to wear." The nurse said.

"Eye patch? What are you crazy!" Stan freaked.

"Don't worry all standard procedure the eye patch help's you see out your other eye". The nurse said.

As the nurse cleaned my eye I thought I heard a second person. I informed the nurse but she just laughed and told me I was being paranoid. She put what I assume was the eye patch on me and I could now see though it still stung a little. I left the nurse alone and proceed back to my class.

**Cartmans POV**

I don't understand this feeling I have for Kyle I use to hate him then we kind of became friends but now... Now I don't fucking know anymore! Kyle is lying down on the floor trying to finish this fucking test. For some reason Kyle insisted on doing mine for me he said he didn't want me to get in trouble. What does that mean, could Kyle maybe... No! That's impossible I'm not and he's not... Are we?

" Hey Cartman there's a bit here asking if you'd like to join a gym. What'd you want me to put?" Kyle asked.

"Do you think I should" Cartman asked.

"Well you're already trying to lose weight maybe this gym could help you. Maybe even get you looking sexy" Kyle said.

"Okay no wait a minute did you just call me sexy?" Cartman asked.

"What? No I mean yes but not like that" Kyle panicked.

"Hahaha I'm only joking Kyle I know what you meant something for the girls to look at right. Okay I guess I'll give this gym a shoot." Cartman said as Kyle finished signing in the form.

Cartmans cheerful, happy mood quickly disappeared when he caught sight of Craig. He was returning from the nurses office but Stan was not with him for some reason. Kyle got up to confront Craig as I followed behind.

"Where's Stan ?" Kyle asked with a cold tone in his voice.

"I took him to the nurse and left. Cartman you're in a wheelchair that's... Funny Ha" Craig said in his monotone voice.

"Hey fuck you!" Cartman raged rising out of his wheelchair.

"Come on fatty hit me but remember the last time you laid a hand on me you ended up in that chair" Craig said pointing to Cartman's wheelchair.

Okay I backed off but not because I'm scared no fucking way am I scared of Tucker. I just don't want Kyle to see me beat the shit out of him, yeah that's it. I sat back into my chair and Kyle gave me a disappointed look I'm sorry but what the hell am I suppose to do. Craig was focused on Kyle as I watched them both stare daggers into each other. I tried to pull Kyle away from him but he was resisting.

"You broke my arm and you put Cartman in a wheelchair what the fuck have you done to Stan" Kyle said grabbing Craig by the throat and pushing him into the wall.

I watched as Kyle started to beat Craig to bloody mess. He swung one fist after the other every time hitting Craig in the face. I can't allow Kyle to continue this no matter how much I enjoy seeing Craig getting hurt. I tried to separate the two boys but when trying to get up my legs started to shake so I immediately sat back down to avoid an embarrassing seizure.

"You know Stan was really curious on how you broke your arm I'm surprised you didn't tell him. (Cough,cough) It's obvious really, people would say you're protecting him but I know you're not. (Craig spits blood out of his mouth and slowly rises from the floor)You're just looking for an excuse to get close to Cartman which is exactly why you didn't tell Stan. He'd exaggerate the whole situation and never leave you two alone. .

I didn't understand what Craig meant by that but didn't have the time to either. Before I knew it Kyle had lunged at Craig and has managed to get a good grip on his neck. I could only watch as Kyle made Craig choke and beg for his life. I would of laughed at that the fuck deserved this but Kyle... Kyle doesn't deserve to lose his soul. If Kyle kills Craig right now he'd be facing the electric chair. Craig's eyes slowly began to drop as the colour in his skin started to dissolve.

That's it! I can't just sit here and watch. That's one of my best friends up there about to give up his life for this scum bag! No fucking way am I letting that happen! I stormed out of my chair my legs felt even worse than before and I was thinking of sitting back down but then I saw Craig and he really looked like he was about to die. So I soldieredon and taped Kyle on the solder hoping that bring him back to reality but he just brushed my hand away.

" Kyle! for fuck sake that's enough! Do you want to face the chair!?" Cartman screamed. Kyle stopped to look at me with sad green eyes then turned back to Craig.

"I'm sorry but he has to die" Kyle said while he held Craig's throat in hand

"Why Kyle!? Is he really worth your life!? Our life!" Cartman screamed out not realising what had been said.

Kyle dropped Craig as he turned around completely to face me. "What! What do you mean our life" Kyle asked as tears rolled down his face.

"What! Oh I mean well er you no I mean um. God damit!" Cartman was too embarrassed to make sense.

"Cartman are you gay?" Kyle asked hopeful.

"Bi actually" Cartman answered.

"Wow! Just wow. Cartman do you... Like me?" Kyle asked.

Holy fucking crap balls! Yes I like I fucking love you is that what you want to hear you dirty stinking jew! Hey wait a minute Kyle didn't tell me if he was gay or not I'm not answering this fucking question if I don't even know his sexulality.

"I've already answered one question its my turn now" Cartman teased.

I noticed Craig was no longer lying down on the floor or anywhere in the hall for that matter. Good he's not dead which means Kyle's not going to prison. Kyle angry face seemed to of reverted back into the soft orange -Jersey friendly face that I have learned to love over the past two years.

"Are you gay Kyle" Cartman asked.

Kyle's smile seemed to widen after I asked this and he came closer. We were now just a couple of inches apart Kyle placed his hand on the back of my head and slowly started to caress my brown hair. I looked into his green eyes that were only an inch apart and he looked back into mine. I was about to say something like okay I think we know who's the gay one is here but Kyle shut me up when he places his lips onto mine and slowly he engaged me in a wet kiss.

Kyle broke up the kiss when the school bell rang signaling lunch but to be honest with you I'm not feeliThatungry all of a sudden. "C'mon Eric let's see if we can find Kenny or Stan" Kyle said

I was about to reply but before I knew it the world was black and all I could hear were voices. None were recognisable but all of them were understandable.

"He's probably facking" ?

"Ha I bet that happened because of all the over eating he does" ?

"This is probably one of the best things that's ever happened in my life who has Camera" ?

After a while Cartman started to hear voices again only this time he actually recognised them. That doesn't mean they were friendly.

" Stand back lets get the fat boy out of here" Mr handlers ordered the other children out the hall so they could load Cartman up onto the bed and into the ambulance.

"I told you the Dr said don't get out that wheelchair did you listen no you never listen you never listen to me " Mrs Cartman gave Cartman a lecture as Kyle sat next to her holding Cartman hand. The nurses loading Cartman out the ambulance and Into the hospital.

Mrs Cartman called for a Taxi instead of going in with Cartman. Kyle saw Her waiting outside and went to question her. Kyle was stunned to see her smoking he thought she was asthmatic. Cartman differently is I mean he's not as fat anymore but he still has trouble controlling his breathing.

"Mrs Cartman aren't you coming?" Kyle asked.

"No Kyle no I am not"

"Why?"

Mrs Cartman handed Kyle £500 and headed towards the approaching taxi.

"Use that for the hospital bill Kyle and tell Eric from me to find his own place he's not welcome home anymore"

Mrs Cartman drove of as Kyle headed back into the hospital.

" Cartman I don't know if you can hear me but thanks. Thanks for saving me I don't know what came over me but there is something you should know about Craig. He's planning something against all four of us and I don't know what... But he's broken my arm! Put you in hospital twice! !maybe I'm just being paranoid but every bad thing that's happened to us while we've been back has always been connected to... Craig?! For fuck sake he wants to hurt us! and i'm not gonna let that happen you guys are the only family i have and I won't allow you to be taken from me" Kyle said setting by Cartman.

Kyle left Cartman around 4:30 but Cartman had one more visitor.

"Did you know no matter how deep the coma is the patient can always hear you. It's fascinating really but I guess handy to you no if you want to say goodbye." Craig said as he closed the blinds around Cartman's room and picked up one of the pillows tucked behind Cartman head.

"I could kill you right now in fact i should everyone wants me to but I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you. Anyway the whole point of this is to test all four of you. I will watch you run through my puzzles and games and see the end results. Then and only then will I decided if you live or die" Craig said stroking Cartman's hair then leaving him in peace.

**Kennys POV**

"Holy shit Stan is that Cartman" Kenny said pointing at Cartman who was being wheeled out into the ambulance.

"Stand back kid's let's get the fat kid out of here" Mr handlers instructed.

Stan and Kenny came running over charging through the crowd until they reached the ambulance. "Hey you kids get back here! " Mr handlers shouted after them.

"Hey! Hey what happened" Stan asked.

"Your friend has had an epileptic seizure he should be fine after we done with him. We might keep him in to run more tests anyway though." The nurse informed us.

"Kyle? what you doing in their?" Kenny asked.

"Sorry kid one friend only" the nurse said shoving the boys away.

"I hope it doesn't take him to long to recover" Stan said.

"I wouldn't worry about that Cartmans tough he can look after himself" Kenny assured Stan.

"Yeah I guess I wonder why Kyle went with him doesn't he hate him" Stan asked.

"Hahahahaha oh my god dude you don't no how can you not know" Kenny teased.

"Know what? What don't I know?" Stan asked a little annoyed.

"Kyles Gay!" Kenny practically screamed.

"What?! sense when? He never told me this" Stan questioned having trouble digesting the information.

"Yeah dude he has been for two years now" Kenny told him.

"How the hell do you know this and I'm just finding out?" Stan asked.

"Because he asked me to keep it a secret from you. I guess he thought you'd over react because you know you're totally not doing that now" Kenny admitted.

"Of cause I'd overreact how can I not over react to that and let me tell you this when Kyle comes out the hospital we are having words." Stan stressed.

"Aww dose poor Stanley feel left out of the lope aww" Kenny teased pinching Stans check's.

" ouch! That hurts and no actually I'm just a little annoyed Kyle didn't trust me with his secret." Stan moaned.

"Aww I wouldn't worry about it too much what should is why Kyle was in an ambulance with Cartman when he wasn't injured." Kenny teased.

I watched as Stans annoyed, grumpy face turned into one of confusion and I think I might of Seen a twinkle of happyness.

Stan opened his mouth to say something but was spoken over by what sounded like a crying cat. Stan wandered off to inspect the noise and I followed him because you know why not. To my discomfort it was Craig moaning in pain and I'm not surprised. He was covered in bruises and was grabbing his stomach in what I assume was an attempt to calm the pain. Craig also had what seemed like a red hand mark wrapped around his neck which doubt was his own doing.

"Holy shit dude! What happened to you?" Stan asked observing the state Craig was in.

"Nothing!" Craig said coughing up some blood.

"Don't bull shit me man it's obvious someone did this to you" Stan said.

"Fuck of Stan! Everyone will find out eventually" Craig spat.

"What?!" Stan said

God I hate Craig when he's like that and by that I mean depressed asshole. I been friends with Craig for almost a week now and if it wasn't for that fucking thing that happened last term then this guy would be so history.

"Get up" Kenny ordered.

Craig just tilted his head up towards Kenny's direction and stated daggers into him while mouthing the words Fuck off.

"Get up! Now! Come on get up you stupid boy!" Kenny ordered while pulling Craig up of the floor.

"Fuck of Kenny! That fucking hurts!" Craig moaned.

"Stan you go find Butter's and get your lunch I'll join you after I've taken Craig to the nurses office" Kenny instructed.

"Okay I guess I'll see you later then" Stan said walking off to the cafeteria.

"Okay then dumb ass what the did you do?" Kenny asked.

"I was just having little chat with your friend Kyle and he beat even tried to choke me." Craig said leaning on Kenny as support as Kenny took him to the nurse.

"Yes but what have you done to piss him of so much?" Kenny asked.

"I just told him what was In place I gave him a warning of the games that are set in motion." Craig told him with a sick smile formed on our face.

"That's the exact reason why I broke up with you! You creepy bastard what's with all the fucking mind games. They only end with someone going to the hospital and you getting beaten to a pulp"Kenny ragged.

"I'm sorry but I have to finish this Clyde was my friend then he left me. Now I'm one step closer to catching the guy that took him from me! No I have to finish this in order to bring justice to my friend." Craig explained

"Craig you have to get over this Clyde's killer has already been caught remember Token was imprisoned just last week. The evidence is piled against him" Kenny reminded him.

"Have you been to visit Token recently? Did you see the look on his face when he was found? Most importantly do you have any fucking proof!?" Craig screamed then knocked on the nurses office door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you but please stop this before someone gets hurt" Kenny asked.

"No! You need to pick a side Kenny side Kyle a possible murder or side Craig your one true love"Craig said.

The nurse opened the door allowing Craig entry the boys didn't say goodbye instead just exchange neutral glances.

**7 weeks ago**

" hey guy's you want to try out my new car" Stan asked.

"Hell yes!" Cartman screamed.

"Dude why the hell is it yellow?" Kenny asked.

"Because the only five seater they had were black,pink and yellow." Stan answered.

"So why didn't you get black instead of this stupid color?" Cartman asked.

"Aww don't be so judgmental Cartman I quite like the color yellow" Kyle said grabbing Cartman's hat and running into the car with it.

"Hey give that back you stupid ginger" Cartman said running in after him.

"Well I guess we going for I ride then Kenny" Stan said as they got into the car and drove of.

...

Elsewhere Craig,Clyde, Token and Jimmy were playing football in Craigs front yard before heading of to Casa Bonita's. Jimmy was the referee while Craig was goalie and Token defiance which means Clyde was offence. Clyde kicked the ball to the goal but Craig managed to block it and passed the ball to Token who kicked the ball in Clyde's direction but instead kicked the ball into the road.

"Oh well done you better get that before a car pops Craig's ball" Token instructed Clyde.

"Me why the hell do I have to get it!" Clyde stressed.

"You were to slow so you missed the ball" Craig teased.

Clyde gave in and went to fetch the ball he picked the ball up off the road. "Here's your fucking ball you bunch of Ass-"

Clyde was cut short when he was forced on to the ground

A speeding out of control car rammed Clyde across the road knocking him unconscious. The car was still skidding out of control but eventually the driver managed to get the car back under control and drove of. Craig called the hospital for Clyde as his friends stood around making sure no more cars could pass.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story as you may have noticed I changed the story just a little bit to add more tension do you like it please leave a review telling me what you think or just tell me who you think killed Clyde.**


End file.
